inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Pickle
Pickle, '''labled The Cretinous Cucumber', is male contestant on Inanimate Insanity. He is on Team Chickenleg. Personality Pickle is a laid-back contestant who has a kind heart, but an idiotic mind. Pickle has showed to care for others, and try his best at challenges, however, his stupidity has gotten in the way numerous times, to the point that he actually places an eye patch over his left eye, when he was hit by a lemon on his right eye. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, Pickle was the first to jump off the cliff and claimed he had loads of experiance of jumping off cliffs. However when Pickle finally jumped he failed and landed in the elephant feces. ﻿In A Lemony Lesson, Pickle was the first to be picked on Balloon's team after Balloon admired his confident cliff jump. Pickle then chose Taco to be on the team which frustrated Balloon, but Taco joins anyway. The next challenge was to find the lemons from the lemon tree and put it into there basket and the team with the most lemon's would win. Pickle yells at Balloon for making fun of Taco, and then kicked Balloon into a tree. In The Arena Of Death, Pickle did not do much in this episode, but did express disappointment when he saw that Nickel tried to get on to BFDI. .]]In One-Shot Wonder, Pickle participated in this challenge by trying to shoot contestants from his team across the gorge, and attempted to shoot Salt across with Balloon, but trips over Rocky. Balloon then demands for Pickle to launch him, but Pickle expresses his doubt that it'll work. However, Pickle reluctantly does so anyway, but fails, considering Balloon is weightless, so he floats very slowly forward. Pickle calls Balloon an idiot and calls Taco over, wanting to help her across the gorge. Taco then pops Balloon right before he was about to get to the other side of the gorge, which Pickle says is what he gets for making fun of Taco. He then offers to help get OJ and Bomb across, but OJ trips and the Chinese food he was carrying hits Bomb, causing him to explode, which sends Pickle flying to the other side of the gorge, allowing him, although slightly injured, to progress into the second round, which was a tug-of-war challenge. Pickle and Taco had to compete against a badly burned and currently inactive Marshmallow, who Pickle giggled at. He then pulled the rope to his side and easily won. In The Stacker, Pickle was not seen at all in this episode, however, a title screen with no animation tells us that he completed his stack of golf balls successfully, got a reward, and was safe from elimination. In War De Guacamole, Marshmallow gives Pickle her cucumber which she recieved from Wal-Mart. Pickle is chosen by the computer to participate in the baton relay race challenge, along with Bomb and OJ. Bomb, about to hand the baton to Pickle, trys to say the sentence "Here! Take the baton!", but gets stuck on the "T" in take for about 15 seconds, allowing Team Epic to catch up. After Bomb finally finishes stuttering, Pickle angrily takes the baton, since now the team has fallen behind. He gets the team back in the lead however as he climbs the ladder much faster than Paintbrush. He jumps down into the guacamole but doesn't emerge. He later appears in the end when MePhone states that all of the members of his team are up for elimination. In Sugar Rush, Pickle's team lost last episode, so he was up for elimination. At elimination, he voted for Balloon, since he had hated him the most out of everyone. Balloon ended up being eliminated, thanks to the rest of Team Chickenleg voting him out as well. During the challenge, Pickle looked for candy with Taco close behind him. They later found candy in a lake, but it was off a 60 foot cliff. Pickle jumped, and missed the water. He fell into elephant feces surrounding the lake, and Taco jumped after him, and crushed Pickle. They both were missing for the rest of the episode, and were put up for elimination. In 4Seeing The Future, Pickle said he hoped that Salt will be eliminated, stating that the only reason his team lost is because she hates candy and was on a diet. MePhone4S conducts the elimination, and ends up multiplying Pickle's votes, due to him insulting MePhone4S. Regardless, Pickle is safe from elimination, and eats his cookie. Later, MePhone4S reveals that Pickle's cookie was poisoned, causing Pickle to spaz out and eventually collapse. He was missing the entire challenge, but regains consciousness after the challenge is over, and is up for elimination. In The Snowdown, Pickle shows his appreciation to the new elimination area, as he is up for elimination. Pickle ended up being safe from elimination by only one vote and Lightbulb was eliminated. Pickle received a candy cane for being safe, and was sent back down in a pile snow. For the challenge, Pickle notices a fairly good looking tree across a frozen lake, and sends his team off to get it, while he and Taco loiter around. When they return, OJ yells at Pickle, as the tree that looked good from a distance turned out to be a small pathetic tree, due to an illusion. Pickle's tree ends up actually winning the challenge, as it shows the "meaning of Christmas", quoted by MePhone4. As a reward for winning the challenge, Pickle's team is then invited to pick an eliminated character onto their team. OJ suggests Paper, but Pickle disagrees. The voting is then set up for the viewers. In Double Digit Desert, another one of Pickle's "silent episodes", as Pickle doesn't do or talk too much in this episode. During the challenge, Taco randomly decides to eat a cactus, and spit it at Pickle. Later, Pickle tries to stupidly jump over a cactus, but fails and lands on top of it. He ends up being up for elimination, but is invited by Bomb on the trip around the earth, along with everyone else but Balloon. In Aquatic Conflict, Pickle was shown near the Statue of Liberty in a the slideshow. Pickle was safe with 24 votes along with OJ who received 29 votes and got bendy straws. Pickle cheered that him, Taco, OJ, and Bomb made it to the Final 8. OJ announces that he's quitting their alliance as he can't stand to work with Bomb anymore, upsetting Pickle. He was seen with Taco getting a mask, and asks how Taco will swim without any arms, and was very surprised when Taco revealed she actually had arms all along. While underwater, Pickle makes a pirate reference, saying "Aye aye!", misleading Taco into saying of course they compete on II. Pickle explained it was a pirate reference and Taco replied by spitting a lemon at Pickle's right eye, making him unable to see through it. In Crappy Anniversary, Pickle now noticeably wears an eye patch, due to Taco's lemon hitting him in the previous episode. Pickle is shocked when he hears MePhone4's old voice, stating that the MeTunes update switched his voice a year ago and switching it back makes no sense. At elimination, MePhone4 mentions that he doesn't feel like giving out cake, Pickle responds with gibberish noises which somehow convince MePhone to give out the cake. Pickle was declared safe with 41 votes. Before the challenge, he was shocked along with OJ and Taco when Marshmallow called everyone idiots. Pickle expected his harmed vision by Taco in the previous episode would make him do worse in the diving challenge. Taco apologizes with a "sorry cream", which Pickle accepts, but he accidentally falls down the cliff in the process. He actually ends up doing better with his impaired vision, and wins the challenge. In Inanimate Smackdown, Pickle was seen with Apple and Marshmallow on the bench, apparently discussing Apple's "intelligence". Pickle declars he would vote for Marshmallow for rudely calling everyone idiots in the previous episode, even though she apologized. In the Voting Box, he indeed voted for Marshmallow to be eliminated, stating that he's not an idiot and cited his 43 IQ which is apparently above the average cucumber intelligence level. In the wrestling challenge, he was given boxing gloves as a tool since he won the previous challenge. He expressed excitement at fighting Paper, but Paper seemed bummed out. Since Pickle wanted to have a fun fight, he cheerfully whacked Paper, making him turn evil. Pickle was happy at first that they could now have a real fight until Paper lifted him, beat him up, tore him in two, and threw him out of the wrestling arena. Therefore, Pickle was out of the challenge and up for elimination. In The Great Escape, Pickle now appears with a bandage for half the episode, due to Paper's wrestling match with him in the previous episode. Pickle was seen on a picnic with Taco, in a state of disbelief that they'd made the final 6, and maybe even the final 5. MePhone then randomly appears announcing the elimination, although Pickle is un-amused. Pickle ends up being safe at elimination despite being in the bottom 2, eliminating Apple. During the challenge, Pickle did surprisingly well for MePhone Says. Pickle attempts to help Taco feel better after she realizes that she is out of lemons. Once the challenge changed to capture the eliminated contestants, Pickle and Taco ran off, but were shown later doing absolutely nothing. Pickle realized how depressed Taco was and assured her that he'd solve the problem by finding lemons. He looks to the elimination area, lemon trees, and a mud patch, and moronically chooses the mud patch and begins digging for lemons with a shovel. Most of the eliminated contestants ended up landing in "the lemon patch", winning both Pickle and Taco immunity. In The Tile Divide, Pickle and Taco were safe at elimination, but Pickle yells at the newly re-hosted MePhone4S after his chainsaw slices Taco in half. After elimination, Pickle exclaims he doesn't know how to help Taco with her lemon problem. Paper then offers some help, but only provides a few words of wisdom. During the challenge: Tile Terror, Pickle and Taco work together to work across the tiles. However, Pickle chooses a faulty tile to jump on, and decides both he and Taco should jump on it at the same time, only causing the tile to break off, and drop Pickle and Taco. The two end up losing the challenge, along with Paper, and suffer within MePhone4S's deathtrap, as well as being put up for elimination. In The Penultimate Poll, Pickle starts off the episode by teaching Taco how to ring toss. His teachings end up failing, as his ring misses the peg, but Taco's rings lands, only for Pickle to explain that she had "beginners luck". OJ walks over, but Pickle begins to ignore his presence. OJ begins to apologize for the way he acted to Pickle and Taco in the previous episode, and Pickle accepts the apology, and mentions his left eye is feeling much better. OJ yells at Pickle, and says he was hit on his '''right' eye. Pickle removes his eye patch, and realizes his mistake. At elimination, Pickle suggests a "new pair of socks" for the elimination prize. He later received 329 votes, the most ever. Before he is eliminated, he gives some last words to Taco, and is punched to Idiotic Island. However, Pickle is released later, along with the eliminated contestants to vote out one more contestant. He yells at Balloon for voting Taco, and ends up kicking and popping him moments later. Pickle becomes the last person to vote, and decides of Paper over OJ, due to OJ apologizing earlier, and being in the entire game. He, Paper and the rest of the eliminated contestants are hit by the Fist Thingy, back to Idiotic Island. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), Pickle is the only one who roots for Taco during the finale. During the challenge, Pickle claims that Taco is winning while looking through a telescope. Baseball asks, amazed, if Pickle can see so far with it, to which Pickle responds he can't, but he bets she is winning. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), after Taco reveals that she was faking her stupidity the entire time, he asks, confused, if it's true. Later, he asks what OJ will do with the prize money and is then seen in the final scene with most of the other contestants. Trivia *Pickle originally had no arms in the trailer, but appears with them in Inanimate Insanity. *Pickle holds the record for the most immunity challenge wins, with 6 (including team wins.) *Pickle was the only contestant who has ever been shown eating a cookie, however, it was revealed to be poisoned, and so, not even a true cookie at all. *Pickle has said "Okay, let's do this!" in Episodes 4, 6, 7, and 10. *Pickle has been the most injured contestant, including his damaged eye, and being ripped in half. *Pickle is actually a cucumber, revealed by his voice actor, Derek (TheOfficialPickle). *Pickle has been revealed that fake voters were trying to kick him off but never been eliminated on that episode due to it. *Pickle got the most votes ever, at 329, outnumbering Apple's 244. |-| Overall= NB Pickel.png Pickleidle.png Pickleidlenew.png PickleCastIdle.png Pickle_2.png Pickle_3.png Pickle_4.png Pickle_5.png Pickle Ep16.png Pickle 7.png Pickle 6.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 12.22.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 12.23.01 PM.png CC.png Ep2_Pickle_and_Balloon.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 7.09.30 PM.png PickleandTaco.png Screen shot 2012-01-16 at 10.52.55 AM.png Screen shot 2012-01-16 at 10.53.12 AM.png Screen_shot_2012-01-16_at_10.53.56_AM.png PicklePoisoned.png PickleLiberty.png PickleTacoUnderwaterPirates.png Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.07.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.08.56 PM.png OJandPickle.png Penultimate_Poll_Pickle_eliminated.png Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Male Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Merged Category:Food Category:P